Son Goku
' ' 'The Character' Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: DragonBall Gender: Male Height: 5'7 (1.75cm) Weight: 68 kg (159 lb) Species: Saiyajin Classification: Martial Artist Age: Over 50 by the end of the series, twenties at the start 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, agility and stamina, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, flight, can manipulate ki both offensively and defensively, can manipulate light to blind opponents, low level psychic powers (telepathy and telekinesis), teleportation, energy blast, can transform to increase his power | Can absorb ki as Super Saiyan God, and his Power Level could no longer be sensed by anyone besides gods, indicating he has surpassed Power Levels in general, can survive in space. Weaknesses: Needs ki signatures to use Instant Transmission, can only maintain SSJ3 as long as he has energy, needs excessive charge up to use the Spirit Bomb technique, lacks any real defenses against soulfuck, mindfuck and other exotic abilities | Has a time limit as Super Saiyan God (Though he's absorbed most of its power so he doesn't need it anymore), doesn't kill enemies, basically gentle nature Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class NJ+/Class XJ+ during the Saiyan Saga | Class XKJ+/Class XGJ during the Frieza Saga | Class XTJ+ in the Android Saga | Class XTJ+/Class XPJ+ in the Majin Buu Saga | Multi-Galactic Class+/Universe Class+ as a Super Saiyan God (or SSGSS) Speed: Hypersonic in the Saiyan Saga, Namek Saga/ Relativistic(Base)to FTL(Kaioken) Freeza Saga (Super Saiyan) FTL+/ FTL+ to MFTL during Cell Saga/ Massivley FTL to MFTL+ during Buu Saga/ Massivley FTL+++ during Battle of Gods Saga (likely billions of times, power-scaling off Beerus) Durability: Small Planet Level+/Planet Level during the Saiyan Saga, Planet level+/Large Planet/Star Level in the Freeza Saga, Large Star Level in the Cell Saga. Solar System/Solar System+/Multi Solar System in the Buu Saga | At least Multi-Galaxy Level+, likely Universal+ to Macroversal+ (A clash of fists between Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus was felt across the Living Universe, Otherworld and the Realm of the Kais) Destructive Capacity: '''Small Planet Level+/Planet Level during the Saiyan Saga, Planet level+/Large Planet Level+,Large Star Level+ in the Freeza Saga, Large Star Level+ in the Cell Saga. Solar System Level+/Solar System+,Multi Solar System in the Buu Saga | At least Multi-Galaxy Level+, likely Universal+ to Macroversal+ (A clash of fists between Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus created a shockwave that was going to destroy the Living Universe, Otherworld and the Realm of the Kais; which is further reinforced by the fact that it was destroying stars and planets which were lightyears away.) '''Range: Extended melee range, the respective distance to his tiers in later forms, Universal with Instant Transmission Stamina: Vastly Superhuman FactPile Tier: Low Herald during the Saiyan Saga | Mid Herald to High Herald during Freeza Saga | High Herald to Low Sub-Skyfather | Sub-Skyfather during Buu Saga | Skyfather to Cube Being during Battle of Gods/Revival of 'F' Saga 'Equipment' Nimbus Cloud: A sentient cloud he could ride on (No longer has it or needs it, since he can fly without it) Power Pole: A magic pole he could extend and contract at his command (No longer has it, and there's a good chance it couldn't hurt the beings he faces late in the series anyway, such as Buu and Beerus) 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Kamehameha: A powerful ki blast, that can bust any planet with a single strike. Spirit Bomb: A technique that concentrate every life being energy, forming a sphere of power that can destroy every evil heart enemy. 'FP Victories' Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile (Although Dante stomp a pre-saiyan Goku in human form) Hulk (Marvel) - Hulk Profile Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) (Goku can casually solo the Power 6) 'FP Defeats' None 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Thread(s)' Category:DragonBall Characters